Windows to the Soul
by jessica499499
Summary: Five times Spock hated his eyes and the one time he appreciated them. Spirk in the final chapter. Slash, Spork, and plainly Jim/Spock! Read and review please!
1. Stonn

Just FYI: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I want to!

* * *

Stonn

Spock's steps were 2.5 times quicker than average as he attempted to subtly place more distance between himself and the pack of foot steps that were rapidly approaching from behind him.

"Half-breed!" One called scornfully as they came nearer.

"Failed experiment!"

Spock clutched his PADD's closer to his chest and ignored the call as best he could.

No sooner had he darted around a corner to presumed safety than he landed face first into the chest of his worst enemy Stonn.

"Such human clumsiness. Even further proof you are not Vulcan."

Spock rose stiffly from the ground and stared neutrally back at his nemesis.

"The repetition of your actions are growing tiresome Stonn. Please allow me to pass and return to my domicile without further delay."

Stonn's face and voice remained devoid of any emotion but his word held as much venom as if they had been hissed.

"Returning home to your blood traitor of a father and whore of a mother? You are not Vulcan, you are nothing, you taint the name of Vulcan. You may share our ears and strength, but your very eyes betray your impureness. They churn with emotions. You will never be one of us. Not as long as your eyes are human…To be so Human is to be weak."

Spock gave no retort as he sidestepped the taller boy and continued on his way home. He felt no pursuit behind him, but the thought gave him little comfort.

Almost without thought he entered his room upon arrival and locked the door behind him. His gaze went straight to the large mirror on the far wall that reflected his neutral features back at him. He stared long and hard at the face shown to him, becoming more and more dissatisfied with each with each passing moment at what he saw. His eyes did reflect his inner turmoil with amazing accuracy. He placed his hands over them and tried to will away the sight from his memory.

Because Vulcans don't cry.

* * *

I dedicated my first 5 & 1 to Jim so this one's dedicated to Spock! I hope you all like it! T'Pring is in the next chapter!

R&R!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. T'Pring

I own nothing

* * *

T'pring

Spock was seven when he was first introduced to T'Pring, she who was to be his bond mate when his time came.

She was aesthetically pleasing by Vulcan standards, from a well known family, and a well matched mate for the son of an ambassador. She was everything that a Vulcan could ask for in a mate except for the fact she did not ask to be his mate.

She despised him, loathed the fact that she was to marry a half-breed. The moment their minds touched in the ceremony that would give them their weak betrothal bond he knew she would never be what he needed in a mate.

He needed understanding, strength and as much as he hated to admit it, love.

The first thought that T'Pring sent through their bond was this:

"I will never accept a half breed as a mate. Never someone who's soul is bared so easily to the world with their eyes."

* * *

Uhura's chapter is next. Uhura fans be warned, it's not going to be nice for her. But the next chapter will be way longer!

P.S. I'm really trying to get five reviews per chapter so please review and give me some feedback!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. Uhura

Uhura

The pair had been secretly dating for 2 months when Uhura had first commented on his eyes.

"You have very human eyes Spock." She mentioned offhandedly.

At the time he'd considered the comment to be a complement, but he noted on several occasions how she stared at his eyes with the same harsh assessment that he had known on Vulcan.

She made a note of his eyes several more times before she finally asked the questioned he'd anticipated yet dreaded.

"Have you ever considered contacts Spock?"

They'd been on the Enterprise only a month, dating for six, when she asked him that.

Her words sent a wave of dread down his spine.

"I have no eye defects, Nyota. Why would I acquire contacts?" He had asked back, already knowing her answer.

Her voice was matter of factual as she replied.

"If you got contacts people would think you were entirely Vulcan. No one would know you were half human."

"Why would I try and hide that?" He asked quietly, wondering how he could have blinded himself to this part of her. The part that like his classmates before her, who saw only half of who he was.

"So that they wouldn't judge you on sight for being a half human. So you would be accepted."

Spock sighed and looked away from her.

"If I can not be accepted for all that I am, I would rather not be accepted at all."

They ended up breaking up that night after the insuring argument.

* * *

The first chapter still needs one more review before it has the desired five, anyone want to be the elusive fifth?

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I think it's the best chapter so far, but you're all going to love the next one better. It's about Sarek.

Reviews=Love! The goal as always is five!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	4. Sarek

Sarek

Spock had hoped that the loss of their home world and family member would be the thing that brought him and his father together. That they would bond over the shared loss and help each other to recover.

The first few weeks after the loss of Vulcan they didn't have any contact, but that was understandable since his father was the ambassador of Vulcan to Earth and without there being a Vulcan anymore interactions between the species of both planets were at an all time high.

It wasn't till after his break up with Uhura, a month after joining the Enterprise crew, that he tried to formally contact this father. He found that his communications were blocked by his father's computer.

He had rationalized that fact away by thinking that his father was receiving so many calls he was just blocking every number that wasn't vital at the moment.

He left several more messages before he became concerned. He knew his father was alive and well from what he had heard from other Star Fleet members, but he still couldn't get a hold of him.

He finally got drastic enough to contact his father though Star Fleet communications channels in which his father had to accept.

He knew something was wrong as soon as his father saw that it was him.

"Spock, this is unexpected. Has something urgent occurred?"

"No Father, I just thought that we should keep in contact about how things are going with each other. Do you have time to talk?"

Sarek would not look at him, he seemed even more reluctant to speak with him.

"Now is not a good time Spock. I am very busy with the rebuilding of our culture. Another time would be better."

Spock had to fight to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Oh I see. Maybe tomorrow-"

"I will be busy for the foreseeable future Spock. I will contact you in the event of an emergency."

Sarek reached forward to disconnect their call, but before he could Spock spoke.

"Why are you not looking at me Father?"

Sarek looked as uncomfortable as Spock had ever seen him and it was unnerving.

"Father?"

Sarek still didn't look at his son as he answered.

"Spock please understand that I do not say this to be cruel, but…..you have your mother's eyes."

Sarek closed the connection before Spock could answer and even if he hadn't Spock didn't know what he would have said.

* * *

I hate making Sarek a bad guy, but this chapter just came so naturally. I could so see him being pained by Spock having his mother's eyes. Review and tell me what you think!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	5. Frethuel Natives

Frethuel Natives

Spock knew something was wrong the moment he saw the way the native looked at him. How their eyes turned dark and cold at the sight of him.

His suspicion only got worse when they began to talk among themselves in their native tongue. A language that the universal translator didn't yet understand completely.

His concerns became realized when the landing party was separated. Jim was lead away with the other two blue eyed ensigns and Spock was left alone.

The Captain was barely out of sight before they had him surrounded, his phaser stolen, and sharpened spears all aimed at his throat.

"Demon Eyes! You may fool the Clear Gazers, but you don't fool us!"

Spock was faced with a full on assault and had to fight for his life as the whole group attacked.

He held his own for the first wave of the assault, but was unprepared for the second. A spear lodge painfully into his chest where a normal human heart would be while another just barely skimmed his left eye.

Spock fell just as Jim entered the scene.

"Jim." Spock gasped weakly as blood started to gush from his mouth.

The blonde was at his side in an instant, a trail of stunned natives behind him.

"Spock! Stay with me Spock!" His captain begged as his blood began to cloud his vision.

"Spock! Spock!"

Spock fell unconscious with Jim's voice still ringing in his ears and the loss of his vision completely in his left eye.

* * *

This one leads into the one about Jim. Only one more chapter to go people and its finally the Spirk chapter! I hope you all like this one though! Please review! I review almost everything I read!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	6. Jim

+Jim

Spock awoke to the quiet murmurs of the life support machine next to him and a gentle snoring sound.

He was in Sickbay again and a quick inventory of his body told him why. He had several bruised ribs, a punctured spleen and his left eye was bandaged extensively.

He ached everywhere else, but it wasn't unbearable.

He looked to his side and saw Jim through his one good eye. His Captain was unnaturally pale and his face was bruised up pretty bad.

Knowing he was the cause of Jim's injuries hurt worse than all of his wounds combined.

Jim seemed to feel his gaze on him and he woke up slowly. A smiled lit his face before he was even fully conscious.

"You're alive." He breathed out in relief.

Spock tried to rise, to answer Jim properly, but his Captain's hand pushed him back down.

"Don't you even think about getting up Mister. You're not going anywhere till Bones says you're up to 100% again."

Spock smiled internally and glanced up at his Captain with a subtle teasing look.

"I believe I said something similar to you only an hour before you led the counter attack against the Klingon ship Rithlin." He countered.

Jim smirked and sat back down onto his seat with a plop.

"That was completely different. You really had me scared there for a minute. Thank the Creator they didn't know enough about Vulcan biology to aim to where your heart really was."

Jim placed his hand over Spock's side, directly over his beating heart.

"I almost lost you." He mumbled quietly, not looking at his first officer anymore.

Spock's heart twitched at having caused Jim pain and he fought the urge to place his hand over Jim's.

When the blonde's eyes rose up again to meet his own he saw only more pain.

"I almost cost you your eye because I left you alone. Because I wasn't there to protect you."

"It was not your fault Captain. I should-"

Jim cut him off before he could finish.

"No Spock, I won't let you blame yourself! I shouldn't have left you alone! I should have watched over you like you always watch over me. I should have-"

Spock silenced Jim the only way he knew how.

He kissed him.

In a flash of movement that didn't hurt nearly as much as it should have, Spock had his arms around Jim's neck and his lips against Jim's.

Although he would never admit it he smiled into the kiss the instant Jim started kissing back.

Jim was half on top of him before Spock had to push him off of his battered ribs.

Jim only pulled back enough to lean on his elbows on either side of Spock's head and stare down at him.

Their faces were still so close they were breathing each others air and both were smiling in their own way.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes Mister Spock?"

Spock didn't smile, but Jim knew he was on the inside.

"You would be the first Jim."

"Well I hope I'm the last." Jim whispered back.

"So do I Jim. So do I."

* * *

I'm finally done! This was actually supposed to be my first 5 & 1, but once I started on 5 & 1 Spirk (I really need to rename that) I couldn't stop. The words just came to me. This one was a little harder and I had to work on it a little more. I hope you all like it! It certainly made me smile.

P.S: I'm thinking about changing my name for personal reasons. What do you guys think? Any suggestions? Shoot me a PM or add it to the bottom of your review if you have a suggestion!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
